


Cloudburst Sun

by elwon



Series: JayDick Flash Fic [25]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arkham Series Canon-Typical Language, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Narrative in Reverse, Threats of sexual violence, jaydick-flashfic: amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Dick’s late for a dinner at the manor, thanks to bad weather, leaving Jason alone to deal with the rest of the family. It’s awkward to say the least... Especially as he’s still relearning who he is after the Arkham Knight.Based on the prompts: Family, Late and Bad Weather.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Series: JayDick Flash Fic [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270460
Comments: 16
Kudos: 276
Collections: Jaydick Flash Fanwork Challenge





	Cloudburst Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is my 100th work posted here!  
> I just want to take a minute to thank everyone who's kudosed, bookmarked or commented, it really means a lot.  
> Special shoutouts to Empires, Volavi, Anoncitomikolino, Stevie, Gav, Frost, so many others, and pretty much every JayDick fan ever!

Oh _fuck_ , no. Dick’s not at the Manor yet?

Jason’s half a second from turning around and walking out the door. Dick promised he wouldn’t have to face Barbara and Tim alone. He hasn’t spoken to Babs since he revealed himself to her after he kidnapped her to keep her safe from Scarecrow. He’s never actually spoken to the Replacement; the one time Jason had been within speaking distance of him, it’d been while Drake was on patrol several weeks after the night of the City of Fear. Jason hadn’t been in the mood for a fight; it’d been a long night, and he’d finally defenestrated that fucker Black Mask. So, he’d avoided Drake easily, dropping back into the shadows of the alley he’d been resting in before fleeing fast. 

It’s been over a year since then, and the newly rebuilt manor, Drake, not Wayne; is hosting its first Christmas family dinner. And Dick is, of course, because fuck Jason’s life, running late.

The warm and welcoming faces of Babs, Drake, and Alfred are setting Jason on edge. (Alfred, less so than the others. To be honest, Jason’s just glad the old man is alive, even while he’s the tiniest bit bitter that Alfred went along with the ‘faking their own deaths’ thing for as long as he did. No one actually believed Alfred when he said he didn’t know if Bruce was still alive; but no one pushed, partly out of happiness that Alfred had returned to them, and partly because he’d gone to very little effort in the lie.) Jason forces himself to remain still in his seat, not letting his anxiety show in any nervous fidgeting. If there’s one thing he’s retained from his Arkham Knight days, it’s the ability to be as still as a statue, no matter his mental or emotional state.

Jason glances out of the window, watching as the storm clouds gather on the horizon, promising a flurry of snow that would make even the most hardened of Gotham’s scum think twice about going out in it. Jason’s ankle throbs with the change in atmospheric pressure, the nerve damage there always acts up when it’s cold and snow threatens. If it gets any worse, both the pain and the snow, Jason won’t be able to drive home; and the only thing worse than being stuck in drake Manor overnight is being stuck here without Dick there by his side.

The front door slams open, Dick barrelling through it, his scarf almost falling off him as he rips open his thick puffer jacket. It gets caught on his sleeves and Dick fights to get free. He looks a little frantic, and Jason would be insulted in how much Dick’s worried about him if he hadn’t told Dick that he was likely to cause bodily damage to anyone stupid enough to talk to him without Dick there.

“I’m late! I know, I’m late. Traffic was godawful. I thought I’d never get here.” Dick calls out, he nearly trips on the rug as he comes into the lounge, betraying how tired he is if something that small makes him stumble. “Have I missed the bloodbath? I had to promise Jason things I can’t talk about in front of Alfred not to start without me!”

“Luckily for you, Master Dick, we’ve yet to begin any massacre. Not even of a turkey.” Alfred says with only a twitch of his moustache showing how amused he is at Dick’s antics.

“Excellent. Can we commence on that? I’m starving.” Dick says with a grin, finally winning in the fight with his puffer jacket to reveal a truly terrible Christmas jumper. A dancing, cooked, turkey, surrounded by Christmas coloured lights that actually do light up, proudly proclaims that ‘Tis the season... To be eaten!”

“Nice sweater.” Jason says, rolling his eyes as Dick practically runs to the couch he’s claimed as his, throwing himself down next to Jason with a wide grin once he sees for himself that there’s been no blood spilt or bones broken.

“Thanks, I picked it just for you!” Dick leers, letting his eyes slip half closed. “Hint, hint.”

“Just so you know, I am definitely not having any kind of sex with you if you’re wearing that thing.” Jason shakes his head. “No, I don’t care that it’s Christmas, Dickie.”

“Bah humbug, Mr Scrooge?” Dick laughs, laying his head on Jason’s shoulder. Jason tenses, but when the imagined pain doesn’t appear, he relaxes. “But I thought ‘all I had to do was ask’?”

“Dickie, I will do anything for you. I will come to the world’s most awkward Christmas Eve dinner, I will spend the rest of my life with you, fixing up Gotham; but I draw the fucking line at fucking you in that thing.” Jason says with exasperation. “I’ll rim you till you can’t feel your toes, but when you’re naked.”

“Deal!” Dick laughs, pressing a light kiss to Jason’s cheek. 

***

_One year, one month, three weeks and three days earlier..._

If Penguin thinks that the Arkham Knight can’t hear his bozos broadcasting on whatever frequency they want in Otisburg, then that fat fuck has another think coming. Penguin had one job, and one job only; transport the guns from Blüdhaven to Gotham without being detected. So of course, he can’t even manage that. No, the useless bastard let Nightwing catch on to his trail, and now he’s ‘cleaning up his mess’ in the worst way possible.

Which is _exactly_ what the Arkham Knight was trying to avoid. He’d wanted Nightwing as far away from Gotham as he could get him. Dick – Nightwing, is a complication that the Knight doesn’t have time for. But the remnants of the boy he used to be won’t let him leave his former significant other alone to face Penguin’s death sentence. It’s not as if the Knight needs Oswald Cobblepot anymore. The man’s served his purpose. The weapons are in Gotham, in various caches; The Knight and Scarecrow have already taken his money to pay for the militia. Cobblepot’s presence in the world of the living is purely because the Knight hadn’t got around to putting a bullet in his head yet.

But it looks like it’s about time to get around to it.

The Knight glances through the mostly boarded up window, to be greeted with the sight of Nightwing, strapped down to a chair (Don’t think about it, he tells himself. It’s not barbed wire tying Nightwing’s to the chair. It doesn’t even have arms or wheels... _Focus, Knight._ ) surrounded by too many thugs for the Knight’s comfort. 

One thug circles behind Nightwing, kicking the back of the chair, and even with Nightwing in it, it tips forward. Dick lands on his knees and his shoulders, turning his face away from the floor just in time to avoid a split lip.

“How do you like this, Nightwing? All of us scum and nothing you can do about it?” Thug One laughs, pushing his boot into the back of the chair to press Dick down further.

“Look at the fairy, all trussed up and presenting for it.” Thug Two cackles. The Knight decides they’re both dead men for even getting that close to Di- to Nightwing.

“I’m sensing some hostility here... Are you getting enough fibre in your diet?” Nightwing says, his mouth as smart as ever. The Knight feels distantly proud of him, even as he tries to shake it off. He needs to focus. There’s at least twelve thugs surrounding Nightwing, and they all need to be taken out. 

The Knight misses the next insult thrown at Dick, (God fucking damn it, _Nightwing_ , Nightwing, not Dick. Nightwing!) too busy calculating if he can take them all out long range, but Nightwing’s response makes him narrow his eyes behind his helmet.

“More stimulating conversation. Great!” Dick says, all sarcasm and exasperation. It’s clearly the wrong thing to say to a gang of wound up thugs, as the ring leader takes it as an invitation to yank at Nightwing’s pants.

“We’ll give you some real stimulation, fairy.” Thug One snarls, and Jason sees red. And it’s not the inner screen of his helmet.

He crashes through the boards on the window, guns already pulled out and firing. He’s taken three of them out, dead instantly from the shots to the head, before the others even react. The others fall to chest shots as Jason keeps firing until he needs to reload. The Knight checks each and every downed thug, making sure to finish them with a headshot, or another in some cases. The place looks like absolute carnage, and from his position on the floor, Dick’s face is now getting dirtied with the pools of blood from the dead thugs around him. He’s shaking, but the Knight thinks (or hopes maybe?) that it’s from anger, not fear.

The Knight shoves his boot under Nightwing’s shoulder, pushing him up off the floor. A gentle kick, for him anyway, sends Nightwing rocking back until the chair is righted. The Knight studies the look on Nightwing’s face. There’s the anger, of course. Some relief, which isn’t as well hidden as it should be; confusion as to why an enemy would have put a stop to what was clearly going to be a gangrape... Nightwing bites off a quiet gasp, and for a split second, Jason wonders if Dick’s recognised him. Nightwing’s glare kills that tiny bit of hope, and Jason recedes into the background, He’s just the Knight now. That’s all. That’s all he can have.

“I had that handled.” Nightwing says, with as much dignity as he can muster. The Knight snorts, and that tells Nightwing how little dignity he’d managed to keep.

“Clearly.” The Knight snorts again. “You had them right where you wanted them. Or the exact opposite. Whichever.”

“...You’re not going to kill me, are you?” Nightwing says, flicking his gaze up and down the Knight’s body. “What the hell is your game? If you wanted me humiliated, you would have let them...”

“No, I’m not going to kill you. I never, never intended to.” Jason lets slip, wincing behind the screens of his helmet. Too much truth there. “That doesn’t mean I care whether you suffer or not. You were incidental to my plans.”

“Ah, yes, your big plans...” Nightwing says, giving the Knight a smile. It shows off the blood on his teeth. The blood that isn’t his. “I don’t suppose you’d care to tell me those plans?”

“Cute.” The Knight says, rolling his eyes. “No. I’m going to let you go, and if you’ve got _any_ sense in that too pretty head of yours, you’ll leave Gotham to burn.” Jason feels his heart beat faster as he pulls out his knife and unties Dick from the chair.

“Spoiler alert. I don’t.” Dick grins, taking a swing that the Knight easily blocks. Dick jumps up to kick him in the ribs, but the Knight turns just in time to avoid that powerful leg. “Damn...”

“Rude. But I expected no better from Batman’s lapdog.” The Knight sighs, his punch landing on Dick’s inner thigh.

“What? You wanted a thank you kiss? Sorry, I’m a taken man.” Dick says through the pain, backflipping out of the Knight’s grip in his momentary surprise. Dick’s in a relationship? That’s news to Jason.

“Since when.” The Knight mutters, taking up a defensive stance.

“Screw you, everyone knows I’m with Robin.” Dick snarls, pain crossing over his face that has nothing to do with the punch the Knight just threw.

“Robin. _Robin’s_ dating Oracle.” The Knight scoffs. “So unless he’s a two timing rat bastard, you’re talking about...” Wait, does Dick mean... No. He couldn’t still be talking about Jason. _He can’t be._

“Fuck you!” Dick spits out, and Jason’s heart breaks for him. “He’s not dead! I’ll find him. I will!”

“Even after all this time?” The Knight says, and it’s only his voice modulator that makes it sound dispassionate.

“Yes!” Dick leaps at him, and the Knight knocks him aside with a body blow that makes Dick skitter back. “I don’t care if no one believes me. He’s not dead and I won’t stop looking for him. Ever.”

“I’m sure he’d be glad to hear that.” Jason says, aiming a kick at Dick’s midsection that he easily avoids, jumping over the Knight’s leg to land behind him. “Maybe you’ll even get to say it to his face one day.” What the fuck is he saying? What the hell is he doing? He doesn’t have time to play with Dick. He’s got a city to gas and Batman to take down.

But the thing is... It makes Dick stop. He stares at the Knight in disbelief. “You... Don’t think I’m crazy? That I’m looking for a dead man?”

“No. Keep looking, Nightwing.” The Knight says gently.

“Jesus.” Dick breathes out, and he looks like he’s been gut punched. “No one... No one’s ever told me not to give up. Why, why would you?”

“I know what it’s like to be abandoned. Betrayed.” Jason and the Knight say together. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Dick hesitates, not going for the attack he really should. He shakes his head, as if he can’t believe that he’s getting support. “I don’t even know what to do with that.”

“Go back to Blüdhaven. Look for your lost man. Get out of Gotham while you can.” The Knight growls. “There’s nothing worth saving here.” Jason’s not sure if he’s really talking about the city, or himself. This is exactly why he didn’t want Dick in Gotham tonight. He wants to take his helmet off and let Dick know he was right to keep looking. (Someone _was_ looking for him! Fuck you, Joker!) He wants to rail and rage and tear Gotham down to rebuild her. He wants both at the same time, but he knows he can’t have them.

He’s gone too far to stop now. No matter how much he wants to comfort Dick, he can’t. It’s better he doesn’t know what Jason’s become, what Joker twisted him into. If only for tonight, he has to remain the Knight.

“That’s not true.” Nightwing interrupts his thoughts. “Sure, Gotham’s got problems. More than most, if I’m honest. But it’s got hope; it’s got Batman and Robin, Oracle and me, and good men and women trying to make a difference. I can’t leave them anymore than I can stop looking for J... Robin.”

“Then you’ll burn with the rest of them.” The Knight says coldly. 

“You can try, Knight.” Dick says, suddenly buoyant, and Jason knows dick’s gearing up for an attack. He’s not going to let it land. As soon as Nightwing lunges forward, the Knight shoots his grapple gun up. He breaks the last of the boards as he hurtles out of the window to the nearest rooftop. He hears Dick cursing behind him, his own grapple lost when Penguin’s men grabbed him. For now, the Knight is free and away.

He’s absolutely certain that won’t last with what’s about to happen. Gotham’s in for some bad weather, thanks to the Cloudburst.

_One year, one week and four days earlier..._

One hour after pushing Black Mask through a window, Jason crouches on the nearest rooftop to the GCPD headquarters, watching as two choppers full of Penguin’s men set down and the thugs rush out of the chopper to try and fail to take out Nightwing. Jason’s hacked into the frequency that Nightwing and Lucius Fox are using to communicate, but he’s not listening to their words, too engrossed in watching Dick kick ass, break bones and generally take on more men at once than really should be possible, especially given the amount of thugs he’s already dealt with earlier. 

It’s a rare opportunity to watch Dick at work during daylight, and Jason’s drinking in every move like a man dying of thirst. It’s been so long since he had the chance to really study Dick in action in person. Even his undercut captures Jason’s attention. (It’s shorter than Jason likes Dick’s hair to be, if he’s honest. But it’s still long enough to grab and manhandle him with... If Jason ever gets the chance, that is.)

Soon enough all the thugs are down, and Dick wanders over to the elevator, mimicking one of Penguin’s men and opening the door. Jason gets probably as much satisfaction as Dick does from Oswald’s resigned “Oh sod off!”

Dick disappears inside with Oswald, no doubt handing him back to Cash to be locked up in the cells once more. Dick reappears, grappling up to the rooftop, and Jason follows him. The sound of Jason’s boots hitting the asphalted roof a few seconds after Dick’s do is more than enough warning for him. Dick twists on his heels, giving Jason a good look over.

“So, you’re the new guy, huh? I wouldn’t have minded some help back there.” Dick says, with a friendly smile that’s anything but. Jason can see him tense his fists, not quite falling into a ready stance.

“Nah. You had it covered.” Jason shrugs, letting the voice modulation in his helmet blank out his amusement and nervousness. 

“Well, sure.” Dick says, casually rolling his shoulders, tilting his head and studying Jason more closely. “So... New logo, new helmet, new outfit, but you’re the same guy that was the Arkham Knight, right?”

“What makes you say that?” Jason’s being preparing himself for this, for another showdown where Dick doesn’t recognise him for who he really is, even as he puts two and two together about his more recent identity.

“Same voice.” Dick shrugs. “It is you, isn’t it? What, you’re trying to make up for the mess you made?”

“Something like that.” Jason admits, taking a step closer to Dick and feeling relieved when Dick doesn’t maintain the distance.

“Well, _Knight_ , if you think I’m willing to work with you, then I’ve got some news for you.” Dick smirks, and it’s nasty now. Jason can’t say he blames him, not at all.

“I’m going by Red Hood now.” Jason takes one more step forward before stopping. “And no, I don’t expect you to work with me.”

“Hood, Knight, whatever. Why are you here?” Dick says, narrowing his eyes, obviously trying and failing to work out Jason’s game plan. Which is pretty fair, to be honest. Who would assume that the Red Hood or the Arkham Knight would be there to help?

“You’re still looking for him?” Jason asks, feeling his nerves and confidence fraying. If Dick says no, he doesn’t know what he’ll do. Apart from leave to crawl away under a rock somewhere.

“Who...” Dick trails off, frowning slightly. “If you mean Robin, then yes.”

“In that case, I’ve got something you should see.” Jason nods. “Not here. It’s too exposed.”

“Because that’s in no way suspicious. You already helped end Batman, you hoping to finish me off too?” Dick scoffs, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“No. But I know something about your missing Robin that you don’t.” Jason tries to broadcast his sincerity, but he’s pretty sure that his voice modulator is not helping him here.

“Fine. Lay on MacDuff.” Dick says slowly, gesturing for Jason to move the conversation elsewhere. Jason takes the lead and a few minutes later, he and Dick are in the ruins of Killinger’s department store. It’s got enough cover that no prying eyes can see them, but it’s open enough that Dick shouldn’t feel cornered.

“Are you sure you want to find Jason Todd?” Jason says, hand playing at the latch of his helmet. This is it; this is where it all comes down to Jason telling the truth and Dick’s reaction.

Dick hisses sharply, his inhale vicious. “How do you know that name? Tell me everything.”

“It’ll be better to show you.” Jason says, swallowing his nervousness down hard. Lifting his helmet this time is harder than a simple action should be. But he’s potentially breaking Dick’s heart once more by telling him, and that’s harder than dragging himself through the Venezuelan rainforest with a broken ankle.

“What... But...” Dick stares at Jason’s face, clearly shocked and unmoving for once in his life. “Jason?!”

“Hey Dickie.” Jason says, barely keeping a wince off his face.

“But you... How... I don’t...” Dick stammers, blinking tearfully. He runs over to Jason, throwing his arms around him tightly. Jason braces himself for pain, but there is none. Dicks nothing like the Joker. He knows that. “Oh my god, Jason!”

“Uh. Wow. Was not expecting that.” Jason breathes through Dick’s tight grip on him, pushing the helmet back further off his face.

“You... Shut up! I knew it, I knew you were alive.” Dick says, laughing even as tears slide down his face. “And you came back.”

“Uh, to destroy the city, and Batman, and generally ruin things.” Jason reminds him, still holding stock still. “I fucked up, Dickie.”

“Yeah, you did.” Dick says firmly, pulling back enough to look Jason in the face, his arms still tight around his shoulders. “And now you’re going to fix it. However long it takes.”

“I can’t ask your forgiveness, Dick.” Jason says, voice thick with regret.

“You aren’t. I’ve already given it.” Dick says, smiling through his tears, voice unwavering.

“Seriously? After all I’ve done?” Jason stares at Dick numbly. “Just like that?”

“We’re still family, Jason.” Dick shakes his head. “I hate what you’ve done, but I love you.”

“I...” Jason trails off, it can’t be this easy can it? He can’t get back what he lost just by _being there_ , right? That can’t be possible. It can’t be, can it?

“Besides, this is me asking you to fix your messes, with me for the rest of your life.” Dick says, taking in the scars on Jason’s face and leaning in to press a gentle, barely there kiss to the ‘J’. It takes all he has not to flinch from Dick’s touch, expecting pain to follow. “‘All I’ve gotta do is ask’, right?” 

“I. Yeah. Anything for you, Dickie.” Jason breathes out, finally wrapping his arms around Dick.

_One year earlier..._

Dick closes the window behind them as the driving rain and snow gets worse. It’s a miserable Christmas Eve, and Jason pities any idiot still stuck out there.

“Damn, this must be the earliest I’ve come in from patrol in a long while.” Dick says cheerfully, and Jason glances over at the clock on the wall, proudly displaying the time of 11.33pm. “Thanks for coming back with me, Jay.”

“Yeah, yeah. I wasn’t gonna stick around in that weather.” Jason shrugs, as Dick resets his security and alarms.

“Not just tonight. I mean for agreeing to stay tomorrow. Christmas Day on my own would be too depressing.” Dick turns to him with a smile.

“You could have gone to Babs and... Drake’s.” Jason says, narrowly avoiding calling him the replacement.

“And ruin their first Christmas together as a couple? No.” Dick starts taking off his uniform, letting it drop to the floor, and Jason rolls his eyes at Dick’s messy ways.

“If you say so.” Jason shucks off his jacket, and after a moment’s hesitation, his helmet too. Then he realises that Dick’s staring at him. “What?”

“You got big, Jay. Big and tall, and really built.” Dick bites his lip as his gaze roams over Jason’s body.

“Taller than Bruce too.” Jason grins, standing up a little straighter, pulling his shoulders back. “Which you obviously like.”

“Hey, I might have a kink for tall, built men manhandling me, but you benefit too!” Dick grins, stepping in and resting his arms on Jason’s shoulders. Jason tenses like he always does, and a flicker crosses Dick’s gorgeous face. “Should I not be touching you?”

“I’m fine, Dickie. I’m perfectly capable of saying no if I don’t wanna be touched.” Jason rolls his eyes. “Or taking your hands off me, or kicking you clear across the fucking room if I need to.”

“Are you sure? Because...” Dick trails off, clearly willing to do whatever Jason needs to feel comfortable.

“I was tortured for months. It takes some time for my body to catch up with my brain, that’s all. If I don’t relax after a few seconds, then yeah, stop touching. But otherwise ignore the tenseness, ok?” Jason tells him, pulling Dick into his arms almost roughly.

“OK, OK. Got it.” Dick nods, staring into Jason’s eyes like he could get lost in them.

“Good.” Jason mutters, and conversation stops as Dick leans in for a kiss. It’s slow and sweet, and everything Jason’s missed for years.

It gets more heated when Dick moans, pulling at Jason’s t-shirt. Their clothes go flying, and them it’s the bliss of nothing but skin on skin. Jason walks them backwards, until they hit the doorframe to Dick’s bedroom. Jason picks Dick up, and he automatically wraps his legs around Jason’s waist. It’s easy from there to carry Dick over to his bed, to lay him out there and keep kissing him until everything else goes away.

“You want to keep going?” Dick asks breathlessly, grinding his hardness against Jason’s own, and _fuck_ Jason does.

“Yeah. I want you to use that absurdly bendy body of yours to ride my cock. Wanna watch you fall apart on it.” Jason says, voice dropping a few octaves.

“Fuck, yes. Flip us over, let me ride you.” Dick shudders underneath the cage of Jason’s body.

Jason rolls them over, and Dick sits up in his lap, grinning down at him. He reaches down to pull out a tube of lube from under his pillow, and within a few seconds has Jason’s cock slicked up and pressed up on his hole.

It’s heaven to sink into the tight grip of Dick’s body. It’s coming home to watch the bliss from taking his cock take over Dick’s face. It’s heat and friction and all consuming need to watch Dick rock back and forward until he gets his knees underneath him and he can lift up and ride Jason’s cock the way he’s always loved to.

The urge to grab hold of Dick’s hips and feel the rise and fall of his body is too great to ignore, so Jason rests his hands there. Dick moans a little brokenly, grabbing on to Jason’s forearms and riding him faster, harder. Jason’s so distracted by the ecstasy on Dick’s face that he doesn’t even tense up at Dick’s grip on his arms. Jason shifts slightly, digging his heels into the mattress so he can push up into Dick’s waiting body. 

“Dick, _fuck_ , come on, come for me, baby.” Jason groans, slams in hard, pulling Dick down by the grip on his hips. It feels too good to last.

“Jason...” Dick says his name like a prayer as he comes all over himself, and Jason can hear all the things Dick wants to say behind it; ‘I’m so happy you’re alive’, ‘thank you for coming back’ and ‘I love you’.

Jason grips onto Dick’s hips harder, digging his heels deeper into the bed as he pushes up and chases his own climax deep inside Dick’s body. It only takes a few more rough thrusts until he’s emptying his balls with a loud grunt, that he’s pretty sure Dick could feel reverberate in his chest. Dick slumps forward onto him, and Jason slides his hands up to Dick’s back. Dick shimmies up his body, letting Jason’s cock slip out. He relaxes, splayed out over Jason and humming happily.

“Fuck, I needed that.” Jason sighs, tangling one hand into Dick’s hair.

“Mmmm. Me too. Merry Christmas, Jay.” Dick cuddles closer to Jason.

“Yeah.” Jason drags the tips of his fingers of his free hand up and down Dick’s spine, to hear him sigh contentedly.

“Stay?” Dick murmurs into his chest. “Not just for Christmas... Just. Stay?”

“I’ll think about it.” Jason says, kissing the top of Dick’s head gently. He’s not really ready to do that permanently just yet, but Jason knows in his heart, he’ll eventually end up staying. Because he’ll do anything for Dick.

***

_Five years earlier..._

Jason trusses up the last of the five thugs he and Nightwing have just finished dealing with, and begins to climb the fire escape of the building while Nightwing calls it in to the GCPD. He’s barely got over the edge of the roof when Nightwing lands softly next to him, grapple in hand.

“Whoo, that was a _good_ night, don’t you think?” Dick grins, face alight with satisfaction, but also the tiniest bit of hunger, still. “Four robberies, three muggings and one attempted bank job, all stopped by the new and improved Dynamic duo!”

“New and improved?” Jason raises an eyebrow, knowing the effect is lost under his thick domino mask.

“You and me, Robin!” Dick says, lifting his arms up, all circus showmanship and performance. “The team up of the century, all birds, all crime fighting, all the time!”

“We did do pretty good.” Jason allows, trying not to eye up Dick’s body in his tight (fuck, it really _is_ tight) new Nightwing uniform. 

“We did. I think we deserve a reward. _You_ deserve a reward for tonight.” Dick says, spinning on his heels, stopping abruptly to point at Jason.

“Oh yeah, like what?” Jason scoffs, stalking a few feet across the rooftop to flop down against the back of a gargoyle and stretch his abused legs out. “A kiss?”

“Hmmm. But who from?” Dick asks with a wide grin.

“Why d’ya always gotta be such an ass?” Jason sighs, staring up at the cloudy, starless, night sky. At least the bat signal isn’t on.

“I can’t help it. It’s my most popular asset.” Dick sniggers, walking over to sit next to Jason. Even flopping down to sit on the rooftop looks graceful when Dick ‘Pretty Boy’ Grayson does it.

“Ha ha.” Jason mutters, relishing the slight burn of having his legs fully extended after spending far too long crouched in one position, waiting for trouble.

“Admit it, you love it.” Dick grins, knocking at Jason’s shoulder with his upper arm.

“I admit nothing.” Jason looks over at Dick. This close, he can see the pure tanzanite blue of Dick’s eyes. “And now you owe me a kiss. Pay up, Nightwing.”

“Well, if you insist...” Dick leans in closer, slowly. Too slowly for Jason’s tastes. It takes no effort at all to lift a hand and cup the back of Dick’s neck, the fingertips of his gloves tangling in the hair at the curve of Dick’s head. He pulls him in, and their lips meet. Dick melts into the kiss, the same way he always does. Jason bites down on Dick’s lower lip, tugging gently; making Dick whine.

He can’t feel the heat of Dick’s body through the layers of both of their uniforms, only the hint of it through his gloves, and where their lips meet; but the warmth of his lips is intense. Dick makes a pleased little sigh into the kiss, opening his mouth wider and teasing Jason’s tongue with his own. 

There’s no resistance of even the slightest complaint when Jason pushes Dick down to the rooftop, his hand still cradling Dick’s neck. Jason’s lost in it, the feel of Dick’s uniform scraping against his, the way Dick clutches at his shoulders underneath his cape; the pressure against his cup on Dick’s abdomen, the feeling of Dick wrapping his legs around Jason’s waist to keep him there, the tight hot wet of Dick sucking on his tongue like Jason wishes he’d suck on another body part. Even the way Dick pulls out of the kiss to breathe in his ear.

“God, I can’t wait to have you inside me...” Dick moans, loud enough that Jason can almost feel the echo bounce around the rooftop. “Take me home and take me, Robin.”

“I always knew Batman’s first brat was a fairy, but both of you? Unbelievable. Does the bat know what you get up to on rooftops when he’s not around?” Someone squawks, and before they’ve finished speaking, both Jason and Dick are on their feet, and in a ready stance to fight. Someone turns out to be Oswald Cobblepot, the Penguin. Jason would roll his eyes at his weird, terrible English accent if he weren’t too busy tracking how many of Penguin’s goons have guns trained on them. Since there’s only three of them, it doesn’t take that long. Jason’s training kicks in and Dick goes high while he goes low. There’s a flurry of blows and kicks, and within a few seconds all three of Penguin’s goons are unconscious on the rooftop and Old Oswald himself is waddling away, fast. 

He’s through the roof access door, locking it and Jason makes to go after him when Dick grabs his arm. “He’s not worth it, Jay.”

“But...” Jason says, trying to lurch forward, but Dick’s grip on his bicep is too strong.

“We’ve got nothing on him, and creeping around on rooftops at night isn’t actually illegal.” Dick sighs, before grinning. “If it was, we’d all be in a lot more trouble.”

“We’re just gonna let him get away with talking about you like that?” Jason says hotly, turning to glare at Dick. “No one gets to talk to you like that. _No one_. Especially not him.”

“...Well, I mean, it’s not like he’s actually wrong, is it?” Dick sighs, shrugging. The fact he’s resigned to people treating him like that for liking guys pisses Jason off beyond belief. “His language could be improved though.”

“I’ll improve it with my fist in his stupid squawking beak.” Jason snarls, letting the anger out. “And then I’ll break the rest of his ugly mug.”

“You should definitely do that. Next time.” Dick says with an unbearably fond look on his face. The fact it’s directed at Jason makes something hot and nearly painful bloom in his chest, anger all but forgotten. “Right now though? You should take me home. We have a date with my bed, after all.”

“You really want that? Me to fuck you?” Jason stares at him. “Because I will. So good, you forget everything but my name.”

“I do, and I’m going to hold you to that, Jay.” Dick nods. “Take me home, and prove it.”

“Anything for you, Dickie.” Jason leans in to kiss him gently. “You just gotta ask.”


End file.
